User talk:Impala99
Need Help On Episode Pages! Hi, Impala99! I have realized that the episode numbers on the episode pages were different from the order on Wikipedia.org (go to Wikipedia's "List of Wonder Pets episodes" articles to see what I mean). The numbers previously typed, which I changed according to Wikipedia, may have been correct, so if you disagree with the numbers on the episode pages currently shown, please revert the page back to its previous version. If you have questions, please ask! I just want these issues taken care of! --Squidward Tentacles 22:57, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Episode setup I have realized that you haven't been using the airdate small part of the episode setup correctly. Please don't say th, st, ''nd,'' or any other abbreviations of numbers. For example, you write February 23rd, 2011 '''while I would like you to say '''February 23, 2011. Also, you write "..... is an episode from season 3." while I would like you to write "....is an episode of ''Wonder Pets! from season three." Simple! Please take care of these issues. P. S. You don't seem to be editing much on The Wonder Pets! Wiki. Can you try to become more active on the site? I may have to take away your admin rights away if you don't edit more frequently. Can you at least edit/create 5 pages a day? (I edit about 100 edits a day on Backyardigans Wiki, which is sort of the reason why I am questioned about this edit count.) - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 22:16, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin Your admin rights will be taken away if you don't edit more frequently. Can you edit at least 5 pages a day from now on? Your rights will have to be taken away if you don't start editing more. - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 15:50, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to The Wonder Pets! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Category:Episodes' page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sandra Cheeks (Talk) 13:30, February 7, 2011 Recognize You! Hi Impala99! I am Sandra Cheeks, the creator of both Backyardigans Wiki and The Wonder Pets! Wiki. I have recognized you by your edits on Backyardigans and wanted to welcome you here. I have seen you adding thumbnails to the home page and editing episode pages. Do you want adminship? You seem to be the wiki's only active editor since January, and I need someone to help this place since I have to work more on Backyardigans because of the vandalism it recieves. If you want adminship, please reply! From, - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 13:25, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, I would like to have adminship. I'll do my best to help this wiki out.--Impala99 00:11, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : I've given you the rights!- Sandy Cheeks (talk) 11:25, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : I will take them away if you don't edit today. You haven't edited in a long time! Admins can't do this. - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 22:27, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Admin You can't be an admin if you don't edit. You haven't edited in a month! I've taken the rights away. You'll get them back if you edit a lot again. - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 21:02, May 10, 2011 (UTC) How are you strict about vandalism? Ribonucleicacid538 01:17, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Ribonucleicacid538 How will I move up the rank to admin? Thanks Ribonucleicacid538 01:18, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Ribonucleicacid538